Little Tomato
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Spain's daughter's B-Day. But Thanks to Prussia and France things don't go so well, or do they. RomanoxOC *Family/Romance/Friendship/Humor* Ok so it's a late see as how Father's Day was a day ago, well 2 days ago now. But if you wont I keep this going, just tell me if you do and I will...P.S. Pls read it makes me so happy when you do


**Little Tomato**

**Father's Day**

_**A/N: It's a little late, but I still wanted to do it. Happy late Father's Day ^^**_

**Mercy's POV**

"Dad, Dad?" I was getting a little mad now.

Ring, ring_. 'Who is calling me now?' _I asked myself.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Mercy, ho-" It was America for like the 14th time today. Today was just supposed to be my Dad and me. But I can't get him to get up thanks to France and Prussia. They were out all last night.

"Dad, dad?" _'Ah, that's it!' _**"DAD! GET UP NOW!"** And he did, jumping up only to fall on the ground.

"Ow- Oh Little Tomato, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"How am I, how am I?" I said very sarcastically. "Oh let me tell you! I'm just great. America has called me like 14 times today, not to mention the 45 texts I got from him. There were 30 from France, 24 from Korea, and 15 from Romano telling you to get up!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, th-"but I cut him off.

"Oh, and that's not all! Do you know what time it is?"

"Um- We-"

"4:00pm, 4:00pm! And do you know what day this is?"

"A-"

"Father's Day and my B-day." I said almost crying. I had planned the whole day out.

"Oh, Mercy, I'm so sorry. We can still do something." he said.

"No, I have to go to England's for our magic meeting. Sorry, maybe tomorrow."

**Spain's POV**

Mercy was so sad; I have to make it up to her. I got up and got the phone and called Romano.

"What to you want, you tomato ba****d."

"I need help planning Mercy's B-day."

"Why would I help you?"

"Cos if you don't, I will tell her that it was you that broke that iPod, and that you like her."I could hear a long line of cussing on the other end.

"Fine." And he hung up.

**England's POV**

Mercy was so upset that Spain (aka her Dad) forgot today was her B-day, plus she had planned something for Spain, seeing as how it is also Father's Day.

"Mercy I'm sure he did not mean it."

"Yah, Spain may forget sometimes, but he means well." Norway called from the other side of the room.

"And if this get worse, you can come stay with me." Romania said coming in.

"Romania, your late. And I am not going to stay with you. I would have to be dead!" Mercy said.

"Sorry, no need to get mad, but I can arrange that." Romania said smiling showing is fangs.

"Nice try." Mercy said smiling back. "Lets just get this done."

**Time Skip**

"Thanks for bringing me home England."

"It was my pleasure."

"Bye." I walked up and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Dad never locks the door if I'm out and he's home." I started to dig through my bag.

**Spain's POV**

"Come on, she's here." Romano and I had been working from the time he got here till now.

"Dad, I'm home. Dad?"

"Happy B-Day Mercy" we all yelled.

"Um- nice try. I could hear you from outside."

"Well it's the thought that counts right?"

"Yah, it is. That's why I made this for you." It was a tomato, but it was in the shape of a heart.  
"How did you do this?"

"When it was still real small, I made the frame in the shape of the heart and placed it around the tomato."

"Thank you, my little tomato!" and I hugged her. "Oh, go find Romano, he has something for you." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and left.

**Mercy's POV**

I left to go find Romano. It was not too hard since I was under the pear tree that I had planted when we were little. Though seeing as how all of us countries are immortal, it's really big now.

"Romano?"

"Oh Mercy, for a minute I thought that tomato ba****d had forgotten."

"Hey, that's my Dad the your calling a tomato ba****d." I hit him on this head and pulled his curl.

"OW- why do you have to be so vicious sometimes?"  
"Cos I can."

"Well what I wanted to say was that-" he started to blush. "Mercy I- I- I-."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

**Romano's POV**

'_I have to tell her or- or- Romania will get her.'_

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" she said.

"MERCY I LOVE YOU." Her face went 10 shades of red and I could feel my face burning.

"Romano, I love you too." She leaned up and kissed me. But then we heard the sound of people. Right there was Spain and everyone else.

Mercy's face went deeper red and then she yelled.  
"DAD, SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU!" and she ran after him, but not before kissing me on the cheek and grabbing a few tomato's.

_**A/N: OK, that's it. If you want me to keep this going please tell me. I would be more then happy to do it. Though I did just do this for Father's Day. Thanks for reading, and please review. It makes me so happy ^^**_


End file.
